One of the biggest challenges in commercial spoken dialog applications and related call processing systems is estimating an appropriate turn-taking behavior by the system. In order to establish successful rules and algorithms to calculate when the system should allow a user to take a turn or vice versa, various human response timing patterns may be examined.
Sometimes it is the minor details that determine whether a spoken dialog system is successful or not according to users' satisfaction and response feedback. For example, while limited amounts of data are available for the turn-taking behavior between humans and spoken dialog call processing systems, the pause duration between questions and responses may be important in addition to other time durations measured and applied to call dialog systems. User satisfaction is important since the number of users who refuse to communicate with such a system will increase if the various dialog parameters are not properly configured.